


fourth of july

by komikamii



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Based off a song, Childhood Friends, M/M, some canon divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:13:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26250223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komikamii/pseuds/komikamii
Summary: Ken Kaneki, in the time Hideyoshi Nagachika knew him, only ever lied to him three times."I would never lie to you." "I'm never gonna leave you." And: "You'll be okay."
Relationships: Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise/Nagachika Hideyoshi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	fourth of july

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, this is my first Tokyo Ghoul-based fic and I also wrote it on my phone in between classes, so I sincerely apologise for any mistakes!
> 
> This fic is actually based off of the song Fourth of July by Sufjan Stevens - I listened to it and I couldn't stop thinking of these two, so here we are I guess. Good song, I recommend it.
> 
> On that note, enjoy!

Ken Kaneki, in the time Hideyoshi Nagachika knew him, only ever lied to him three times.

The first time was when they were in junior high. They sat on the end of hide's bed, flipping through piles of magazines. Kaneki idly skimmed the pages, but mostly his eyes stared out the window to the moon.

She was beautiful, the moon was - her surface tinted slightly blue and dotted with craters, a reminder of how she'd stayed, unchanging, in the night sky for millennia.

"The moon's beautiful," Hide had murmured, leaning over Kaneki's shoulder for a better view of the sky and the sea of city lights.

 _Who was it that translated 'the moon is beautiful' to 'i love you'?_ Kaneki wondered absentmindedly as he nodded in agreement with the other boy.

"It was Dazai, by the way," Hide said, ever so quietly. "So...I guess what i mean is, i love you?"

"I...I love you too."

Hide scrunched up an eyebrow, blush creeping up his ears. "Are you joking?"

Kaneki laughed, then smiled warmly. 

"I would never lie to you."

The second time was when Kaneki was working at Anteiku. He was working and Hide was sitting in the coffee shop casually chatting with Touka, and everything seemed perfect.

He glanced out the glass shop windows at the moon, still hanging there in the night sky just as it had all those years ago, and just how it would continue to do so long after they were gone.

 _I love you_ , he thought, glancing back to Hide.

When the night finally began to darken, Kaneki closed up shop, taking off his uniform with a heavy sigh.

"It's been a long day," Hide commented.

"You sat in a booth and talked for two hours," Kaneki retorted.

Hide laughed. "You wanna come back to my place?"

Kaneki smiled. "Sure," he said, flipping the sign on the coffee shop door to closed.

"You know," Hide sighed as they left, "I don't like this whole thing, the ghouls and the CCG and all that. It just - it worries me. I'm scared something's going to happen to you, and I'll be all alone again."

"I'm never gonna leave you."

The third and final time was once again in the coffee shop, but this time the lights were dim and a battle raged nearby and there was blood on the floor.

The moon seemed darker than usual. Suddenly, she didn't seem so beautiful anymore.

"I love you," Kaneki breathed, the words rasping in his throat. "I'm sorry I left."

Hide smiled weakly, blood trickling down his lips. "It was for the best."

Kaneki's eyes grew wet. "Please don't leave me."

"Let's go home, Kaneki."

More blood dripped onto the floor. Both of their breathing grew harsher and shallower.

"Please be okay," Kaneki begged, his fingers covered in blood as he stroked the other boy's hair. "Please be okay."

"You'll be okay."


End file.
